


Rosary for Giants

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like, wank in secret?” Ian asks after a few moments in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosary for Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 11th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

“Can you turn around?” Mickey requests.

 

“Why you so embarrassed?” Ian asks.

 

“Can you _please_?” Mickey asks again as he twirls his finger, voice terse and cheeks tomato-red because Ian has come home way too fucking early when he was meant to be working and he's caught Mickey with several beads of his 'rosary for giants' –as Ian had called it several years ago– inside his ass.

 

Mickey's asked please and even emphasized it, so Ian does turn around even though he can't help peaking.

 

“Look, it's just not something you're keen on, so can you like?” he asks making the twirling action with his finger again. “While I get rid of them.”

 

Ian turns his face away from Mickey and tries desperately to resists the urge to look. “Do you like, wank in secret?” Ian asks after a few moments in silence.

 

“I wank when I'm horny and you're not here,” Mickey answers with a gruff voice.

 

“Yeah, but like,” Ian splays his hands. “With your beads, do you only do it when you know for sure I'm not gonna be here?”

 

“Well it ain't for sure 'cause you just walked in,” Mickey responds.

 

“You never brought them up again,” Ian observes.

 

“It ain't your thing,” Mickey retorts.

 

“Why?” Ian asks.

 

“I asked you about the beads a long ass time ago, you said no. You saw my black dildo and you went white. As in _white_.”

 

“That's 'cause it's twice the size of my dick,” Ian protests as he looks back, but laments that Mickey has covered himself with a sheet and he can't see anything besides the remaining telling tent of Mickey's hard cock.

 

“Well, sometimes I just like to play, see how much I can take,” Mickey excuses.

 

“Can't we do that together? I mean, you've let me fuck you where I wanted, whichever way I wanted. I wanna do what you like as well.”

 

Mickey looks up, notices that Ian is watching and answers honestly. “I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I can't guarantee that I won't be, but can't we try?”

 

“I can already see you about to put your hand inside me and freak out.”

 

“You can do that?” Ian asks with wide eyes.

 

“You're freaking out already,” Mickey comments.

 

“No, I am asking with sheer excitement,” Ian corrects with a smile. “And a hard on,” he adds.

 

“Oh,” Mickey replies. “To myself, once.”

 

“Let me see,” Ian asks as he turns around completely.

 

“The angle is all wrong.”

 

“Let me do it,” Ian requests. “Please,” he adds when Mickey is about to protest.

 

“If you freak out I am withholding sex from you,” Mickey says although he's afraid it'll be Ian who won't want to be with him because he can stretch so far or because of how loose he can become, how sloppy he'll be for a couple of days and how much he will fucking love it.

 

“I'm not gonna freak out,” Ian says. “I'll tell you if I need to stop.”

 

Mickey looks at him for some time while he ponders Ian's request, then he exhales long and loud and finally concedes. “Then come take the rest of these beads outta me. _Slow_.”

 


End file.
